THE FINAL SCENCE OF ROMEO AND JULIETMY WAY
by scarywhenhyper
Summary: I wrote this for a school project. A! Well here be what it contains, twists and turns, SPORK! I guess my mind was warped the day I wrote this. OH WELL! If your read it is something you wouldn't have expected.


Romeo and Juliet  
Final Scene  
  
Setting: Inside a hut. The walls are made out of golden yellow straw. The roof is constructed out of gigantic green leaves. Outside it is raining and the rain leaks through the leaves dripping into the hut. On the back wall there is a window. Creeping in through the window are tropical plants. The window also show a very dark outside. The ground is dirt and a few tropical plants are here and there in the hut. In the back right hand corner of the hut Juliet is laying on a hammock holding blue flowers in her hand. Paris is kneeling next to Juliet praying..   
  
Romeo enters drenched from the rain outside. His black Hair all tangled hanging over his big ears. His jeans dragging on the floor with his gray shirt , matching his gray eyes, all wet and baggy. His pale skin cover his muscles covered with water. Paris stands.  
  
Paris- The banished Montague that murder my loves cousin! (Falls on knees) commended villain! I will appreheand thee! (pointing at Romeo) Thou must DIE!  
  
Romeo- (Gasping from running) Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man.   
  
Paris stands and walks towards Romeo.  
  
Paris- I do defy you! I will apprehend thee for a felon here!  
  
Romeo- Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee, boy!  
  
Paris takes out a butter knife from pocket while Romeo simultaneously takes out a spork . They begin to try to stab each other with their kitchen utensils. After a few seconds Romeo's black watch beeps. They suddenly stop. Romeo looks down at his watch.  
  
Paris- Why did your watch beep?  
  
Romeo- 5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!   
  
Paris- YAY! It's the new millennium! It's 2000, Its 2000! YAY!  
  
Romeo and Paris do a little jig.  
  
Romeo- Ok, now that thats out, back to business.  
  
They begin to fight again. Romeo scoops up dirt in spork and uses the spork like a catapult . He then Flings the dirt into Paris' eyes. Paris grabs his eyes very quickly.  
Paris- AH! The burn of DEFEAT! I BLIND!  
  
Paris walks backwards and trips over a bush and falls to ground. Romeo starts to stabbing Paris with the spork until he dies. Romeo then leaves him there, stands up and walks towards hammock. with Juliet. Juliet is wearing a elaborate emerald green dress with her semi-curly chestnut brown hair draped down past her elbows on her sides. A few freckles across her nose, highlighting her very skinny figure. Romeo reaches down to remove a stray hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear.   
  
Romeo- O my love! My wife! Death that has sucked thy honey of thy breath has no power yet upon thy beauty. Eyes look your last! (starts to cry) Arms take your last embrace!  
  
Romeo bends over hugs her and accidentally knocks her off hammock.   
  
Romeo- Woops.  
  
Romeo reaches into the pocket of his jeans and takes out a small black bottle of pioson.  
  
Romeo- Here's to my love! (Drinks poison out of bottle) O apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.   
  
Romeo puts his hand on Juliet's face then bends down and kisses her. Then as he falls backwards the bottle flings out of his hand and out the window. You here the glass shatter, then a Cat's high pitched hiss. And he dies. Friar Laurence then enters a few seconds after. He sees the bodies then GASPS.  
  
Friar- What blood is this? ROMEO! and Paris too? What an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance! Juliet has fallen to the dirt too!   
  
Juliet lifts hand and places it on her head.   
  
Friar- SHE LIVES!  
  
Juliet stand up and brushes off her dress.   
  
Juliet- Friar, where is my Romeo?  
  
Friar walks towards her, takes her hand and brings her to Romeo.   
  
Friar- Come, good Juliet. Thy husband is dead. And Paris too. (They hear people trudging through mud outside) I hear some noise. Let me take you from this place.  
  
Trudging gets louder. Juliet falls to ground next to Romeo.   
  
Friar- I dare no longer stay! Come Juliet! Romeo is dead! A poison has taken his life!   
Friar rushes out of hut and thinks Juliet is behind him. Juliet doesn't move.   
  
Juliet- Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. My poor Romeo. Giving his life to be with me. Going through the storm and killing Paris to say his goodbye. (she looks down) A, poison Friar tells me, has been his timeless end. Drunk all and left no friendly drop for me? I shall kiss thy lips, then. Hopefully some poison lies on them. (she kisses him for a few seconds) Thy lips are warm.  
  
Trudging gets louder She can now hear voices trying to yell over the storm.   
  
Juliet- Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief.   
  
She pulls spork out of Paris, Wipes it off on her dress.   
  
Juliet- O HAPPY SPORK! This is thy sheath!  
  
She stabs herself in throat with spork. She falls on top of Romeo still alive, and bleeds heavily. Very Slowly she dies. You can hear her heart beat as it gets softer and softer until it dies out. 


End file.
